The invention relates to a fuel cell generating electric power from oxygen and hydrogen ions, and comprising an anode, a magnetic cathode comprising an active layer, a proton electrolyte between the anode and the cathode, and a network of permanent magnets having magnetic axes perpendicular to the interface between the electrolyte and the active layer, the magnets comprising a first pole and a second pole.